


Plushies

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Playtime, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Will shopping for dolls. Artemis wanting to watch Will shop for them and making sure her niece gets 'appropriate' and non-image-imposing toys.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper, Lian Harper & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper
Kudos: 12
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	Plushies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitingforaflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforaflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [headcannons: The day Will gave Lian Wonder Woman's Plush.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655555) by youngjusticeslut. 



> Inspired by Ariel Horn's headcannons and for the prompt "Will Harper".  
> https://youngjusticeslut.tumblr.com/post/187670665389/headcannons-the-day-will-gave-lian-wonder-womans  
> I sifted through Ariel's tumblr and found a bunch of headcannon's on Lian Nguyen-Harper's hero plushies. I thought this could work for the prompt. I made a draft and asked Ariel via tumblr if I could use her head cannons. She said yes so long as I give her credit. I let her see the draft before posting. I have to say they were pretty funny. I didn't use all of them but I would say it honors most of the headcannons and what they imply about the 'Harper' family.  
> So enjoy!  
> -To Ariel: When you find time to read I hope you enjoy it and find it to your liking and thank you for taking time out of your schedule to answer my questions and address any concerns. :)

“No Barbies. You have any idea how degrading those things are?”

“I don’t think I’m ready for Barbie tea parties yet.”

Currently Will and Artemis are at a toy store in Star City mall. Will had decided to get some dolls for Lian. It hit Will that his girl should have a doll (or something like that) rather than play make believe with a bunch of butter knives. He asked Artemis if she wanted to come and she immediately agreed with a smile he knew all too well from his sister-in-law. Quite frankly it was iconic with the Crock-Nguyen women. He hoped Lian didn’t inherit that smile too soon.

They were going through various doll toys that would be good for Lian. There was so much to consider other than budget. The small parts that could easily get lost or may be a choking hazard. Lian’s interest in them. And his own mentality as he plays with her. Anything is better than having a bunch of butter knives talking politics. He had asked Lynn Stewart-Pierce for advice. She mentioned some non-Barbie dolls but they were just as pricey and Lian didn’t seem as interested when he showed her a picture of them. 

“Every kid is different Will. It’s part of our job as parents to figure it out and encourage them to discover their individuality.”

“Hey Will, what about these?” Artemis showed him an object in her hand. 

Will grasped what Artemis was offering. It was a plushie version of Wonder Woman. In her other hand was one of Kid Flash. More specifically the Wally version of him, not just because of the costume (which was way different from the current Kid Flash's aka Bart Allen), but also the plushie's red felt hair. He squeezed Wonder Woman plushie. It felt nice and sturdy. Lian was no stranger to superheroes and she could play with these plushies like dolls.

“These are great Artemis. Let’s grab some more and then hightail it out of here.”

Apparently, these plushies were in demand. They were lucky to grab a Wonder Woman plush among other possible candidates. There seemed to be one for every Justice League member. He wondered if anyone had given a member their plush version. He could imagine the looks on Ollie’s face when he sees his own plushie.

Artemis had tried to get Will to buy a Speedy plushie, much to her amusement. They settled on getting three other plushies, the winners being Aquaman(Kaldur), Green Arrow and Black Canary. 

* * *

Upon presenting them to Lian to Will’s satisfaction she loved her new plushies except Green Arrow. 

“Grampa Ollie can’t talk politics, Daddy. He’ll wreck the mushroom kingdom.”

Will smiled at his daughter’s comment. He ended up exchanging it for Batman who was very cuddly as a plush in contrast to his real-life counterpart. 

Lian seemed to favor Wonder Woman and Kid Flash for some reason. In fact, the Kid Flash plushie was in demand. When Lian forgets it in the living room, Brucely commandeers it to be his sleeping buddy. Interesting how a dog recognizes his former master as a plush superhero.

In the end Will loved playing with Lian using the plushies, his only concern was now the butter knives were weapons for the plushies to defend their kingdoms.

**Author's Note:**

> \- While recent Barbies have been more liberal and forward-thinking, I think it is the kind of gift you give to every little girl then people realize this may not be the best idea.  
> \- Brucely in an end credits scene of Young Justice Outsiders is seen sleeping with the Kid Flash plush as a sleeping buddy. Somehow, he recognizes that the plush resembles his former master (vision or recognizing through sound "Kid Flash" is another name for "Wally"). Any theories how or why, leave in the comments.  
> \- I included Lynn in the fic because she and Will seem to have an understanding being single parents raising girls or a girl in Will's case. It would make sense that he would ask her for advice on raising a daughter and likewise Lian from "Homefires" seems close to Jennifer.


End file.
